


Forever

by iateapanadol



Series: Comfort [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Viktor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Breeding, Dark!Viktor, Dubious Consent, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8935663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iateapanadol/pseuds/iateapanadol
Summary: “Ah, Yuuri. You smell so good,” Viktor purred as he approached the tense omega.“V-Viktor. Please,” Yuuri begged as tears rolled down his cheeks, no longer sure whether he was begging for Viktor to leave or come closer.“Shh,” Viktor cooed as he stroked Yuuri’s hand, ignoring the omega’s pleas, “let me comfort you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to congratulate my bff for getting an A in anthropology and for UCLA being the first university to have received over 100,000 applications (go bruins!). It’s my first time writing smut and I’m dying in embarrassment now. I usually imagine their dialogue in Japanese and translate it over to English when I write, so some parts may be a bit awkward. I hope this was satisfactory?

            “Ah, Yuuri. You smell so good,” Viktor purred as he approached the tense omega.

            “V-Viktor. Please,” Yuuri begged as tears rolled down his cheeks, no longer sure whether he was begging for Viktor to leave or come closer.

            “Shh,” Viktor cooed as he stroked Yuuri’s hand, ignoring the omega’s pleas, “let me comfort you.”

            Yuuri was so confused. Didn’t Viktor hate omegas? Why was he doing this? He wanted Viktor, both physically and emotionally, but not like this. Yuuri didn’t even know if Viktor’s actions were a biological response to Yuuri’s heat or if the man truly desired him. He didn’t want Viktor like this. He wanted Viktor to love him—not Viktor’s biology.

            To have Viktor by his side, coaching him, caring for him as he did was a dream come true. When Viktor asked him what Yuuri wanted him to be, Yuuri wasn’t lying when he said all he wanted was for Viktor to be himself (1). Part of Yuuri may desire him as a lover, but a larger part simply wished to maintain the status quo. The current relationship he shared with Viktor was too precious for Yuuri to risk. As a lover, there could only be two outcomes: bonding or a break-up.

            Spending his heat with Viktor would change everything.  

            “Please, please don’t,” Yuuri cried as Viktor’s other hand cupped his cheek. The hand on his clenched fist moved towards his thighs. Even through the thin layer of Yuuri’s sweats, the contact assuaged his sweltering heat.

            Ignoring his protests, Viktor captured Yuuri’s lips in a gentle kiss. Viktor pushed Yuuri down against the mattress as he deepened the kiss, causing the omega to moan in pleasure. Yuuri’s protests died down as he falls deeper into his heat. His only source of comfort now was Viktor and he could no longer find it in himself to push the alpha away.  

            Clothes were ripped off as hands roamed his body, calming the ache of his heat but it still wasn’t enough. Yuuri needed more.

            “Viktor…p-please.”

            “What do you want Yuuri, tell me,” Viktor whispered into his ear as he rubbed against Yuuri’s entrance.

            “I-inside,” Yuuri begged as he arched into the alpha’s touch. He felt like his skin was on fire. His insides clenched, a painful reminder of its emptiness. He needed his alpha inside him, to knot him and breed him. Fingers teased his perineum but wouldn’t go any further, confusing Yuuri. Why wouldn’t the alpha fuck him? Was he not good enough?

            Yuuri pushed Viktor off him as he flipped around, arching his head and ass up with his back bowed down, presenting his soaked hole to his alpha in the perfect lodorsis position. The shock and agitation of being pushed away by his omega morphed into unadulterated hunger and lust as Viktor took in the sight of Yuuri’s untainted, virgin hole.

             The pale pink of Yuuri’s hole would turn into a darker shade of rogue after his first intercourse like any other omega’s. While the purity of his omega’s untouched hole made his cock twitch in arousal, the thought of him permanently marking Yuuri’s hole as his caused his mouth to water in hunger.

            He bit into the curve of Yuuri’s bottom, leaving purpling teeth marks as Yuuri moaned wantonly. The alluring scent of Yuuri’s slick proved too much of a temptation for Viktor as he pressed his face into Yuuri’s ass, licking up the overflowing slick.

            “God, you taste so good,” Viktor groaned as he drowned in the hormone drenched scent of Yuuri.

            “More, please alpha!” Yuuri moaned in desperation. He needed his alpha inside of him now.

            “Such a good omega,” Viktor cooed as he thrusted two fingers into Yuuri, “such a good boy for me.” Lewd sounds of Viktor’s fingers moving in and out of Yuuri’s core filled the room along with Yuuri’s moans, causing Viktor’s length to twitch in his briefs.  

            “Yes, alpha! All for you,” Yuuri keened as he pushed into Viktor’s fingers, more slick gushing out, drenching his thighs and pooling in the sheets.

            Viktor could feel his rut beginning in response to Yuuri’s heat. He had stopped his suppressants a day after he changed out Yuuri’s in order to ensure Yuuri went into heat before his rut begun. As anticipated, Yuuri’s pheromones triggered an early rut. Yuuri’s body was begging to be mated and in response, Viktor’s body prepared itself to give the omega exactly what he wanted.

            “You’re mine Yuuri. All mine,” Viktor growled as he sunk his cock into Yuuri’s core in one thrust.

            “Viktor!” Yuuri screamed in pleasure. Yuuri could feel every inch of Viktor inside of him as Viktor filled him to the brim. His body was overwhelmed with pleasure he’d never felt before as Viktor began thrusting into him; but it still wasn’t enough. He needed more. He needed Viktor’s seed inside of him. He needed Viktor’s knot.

            Yuuri could feel Viktor’s teeth against his neck as he sucked and nibbled at the fragile skin there. The scent of an alpha in rut slowly filled the room as Viktor continued fucking into Yuuri, making the omega more desperate. It was the perfect scenario. Ruts meant that alphas were ready to breed—that they were ready to mate.

            He could feel Viktor’s growing knot tugging against his entrance as the alpha thrusted in and out, each time getting more difficult. Viktor tugged on his nipples, playing with the little buds which were particularly sensitive for omegas.

            “Cum for me,” Viktor whispered.

            The onslaught of pleasure proved too much as Yuuri came with a loud cry, clenching around Viktor’s cock as sterile seed shot out of his small penis. Even after an orgasm, his body still wanted more. He needed his alpha’s knot; he needed to be bred.

            “Please alpha, knot me. Fill me with your seed and babies,” Yuuri begged.

            Viktor groaned and with a final thrust, spilling his fertile seed into Yuuri, locking the two together. He bit into Yuuri’s scent gland, causing the omega to scream in pleasure as he came again, untouched.

            Rocking into Yuuri gently as the omega continued to pulse around him, riding out his second orgasm, Viktor stroke Yuuri’s hair lovingly.

            “You’re all mine now, Yuuri. Forever. I’ll never let you go.”  

_Notes:_

_(1) Viktor asks Yuuri in episode 4_ _「勇利は俺にどの立場に居て欲しい」_ _which translates to what position does Yuuri want me to be in. It was tweaked in the anime translation in order to fit in linguistically but the meaning is the same, so I decided to tweak it in order to fit my fic as well_ _J_ _Translations are always iffy! For example, majority of the time, Viktor uses the term_ _「恋人」_ _which translated to “lover” but the translators for the anime use the term “girlfriend” instead._ _  
_

 


End file.
